OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders
is a film released on April 1, 2011, to commemorate the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series. The catchphrase for the movie is . While the film features all of the franchise's protagonists, the main heroes of the original ''Kamen Rider (1), Kamen Rider Den-O, and Kamen Rider OOO are be the main characters. The film's subtitle "Let's Go Kamen Riders" is an homage to the theme song of the original series, . The film also marks the 60th Anniversary of the Toei Company and to commemorate it, the film features characters from other works of Shotaro Ishinomori: Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman, and Zubat. A preview airing of the film originally scheduled for March 15, 2011, was cancelled as the venue's structure was compromised as a result of the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. Let's Go Kamen Riders opened at the #1 spot in the Japanese box offices in the first two weekends. Story The film begins with Kamen Rider OOO battling three Mole Imagin, which retreat into the body of a boy. The DenLiner suddenly appears, and Kotaro Nogami and Teddy pinpoint the timeline where the Mole Imagin trio went. Eiji Hino and Ankh board the DenLiner on its way to November 11, 1971, but are instructed by the Owner not to exit the train while New Den-O deals with the rogue Imagin, as their presence may disrupt the flow of time. Upon arriving in 1971, New Den-O eliminates two of the Mole Imagin, with the third one still on the run. Wanting to take all of the Medals to himself while the other Greeed are still asleep in the timeline, Ankh sneaks out of the DenLiner, with Eiji chasing him before they bump into the third Mole Imagin. New Den-O destroys the Imagin, but the resulting explosion causes Ankh to drop a Cell Medal. While Eiji and Ankh are scolded by the DenLiner crew on their way back to their timeline, a Shocker soldier picks up the Cell Medal on the ground and hands it to General Black. The DenLiner arrives on April 1, 2011 to drop off Eiji and Ankh. There, Ankh's Medal case is stolen by a couple of young boys, who lead them to a slum area where the case is passed on to other children. The chase is disrupted by the police, who reveal themselves as Shocker soldiers. After escaping from the police, Ankh reveals to Eiji that Shocker took over Japan in 1971 before increasing their power over the years and conquering most of the world. Furthermore, Shocker has been inducted into the United Nations. Shocker has grown to incorporate other evil organizations from past Kamen Rider series such as G.O.D., Geddon, Gorgom and Crisis Empire. When one of the street children is caught by the Shocker police, Eiji changes into Kamen Rider OOO to battle them, but is weakened by Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 - Shocker's elite warriors. Seeing that he saved them, the boys give OOO back the Medal case. OOO changes into Latorartar Combo to retreat and rush the children to safety, but is later on ambushed by General Shadow. The DenLiner, however, arrives to pick up Eiji and the children before they are captured. Aboard the DenLiner, Teddy explains to Eiji that in 1971, Shocker got a hold of a Core Medal and modified it for their use, but found no results from it. But when a soldier picked up the Cell Medal that Ankh dropped, the Shocker Medal merged with it to form the Shocker Greeed, which swiftly defeated the Double Riders and made them Shocker's elite. Because of Shocker's change of power, Kamen Riders after the Double Riders ceased to exist. It is now the DenLiner crew's mission to travel back to 1971 and correct the timeline. Eiji and Shigeru - one of the children - are dropped back into the slum area, where Eiji meets Hina - who does not know him due to the timeline change. They also discover that Naoki and Mitsuru have stayed aboard the DenLiner. Ankh has also gone aboard to retrieve the Medal he lost, but is chained by the Owner, who has Momotaros keep an eye on him. The crew arrive one minute before their previous arrival and Kotaro recovers the lost Medal, but Ankh starts a fight aboard the DenLiner to get it back. This causes him to accidentally lose four Medals out the window; because of this, the crew are forced to jump off the train and handle the situation. Three of the Medals are destroyed, but the fourth is picked up by a girl named Nokko, who mistakes the crew as Shocker henchmen and alerts the Kamen Rider Scouts of their presence. Throughout the whole ruckus, the Medal is once again picked up by a Shocker soldier and handed over to General Black. Kotaro changes into New Den-O Strike Form while he and Momotaros battle the Shocker platoon, with General Black changing into Hiruchameleon. Naoki, Mitsuru and Nokko recover the Medal and escape into a warehouse, but are surrounded by Shocker soldiers before the Double Riders appear and intervene - destroying the army's two Kaijin commanders with their Rider Kicks. The Double Riders and the children trick Hiruchameleon into taking a fake Medal with a transmitter so they can locate Shocker's headquarters. Before they proceed, New Den-O destroys the real Cell Medal to prevent any further trouble. The DenLiner arrives at the Shocker headquarters' location, where the Double Riders, New Den-O and Momotaros discover that General Black dropped a fake Medal during the earlier fight and that Shocker has the real Cell Medal intact, while at the same time, they lured the Riders into a trap. The Great Leader then awakens Shocker Greeed while General Black calls out Ikadevil, Garagaranda and other revived Kaijin before changing into Hirucameleon and battling the Riders. While New Den-O and Momotaros are having difficulty fighting Shocker Greeed, the Double Riders dispose of the revived Kaijin and unmask the Great Leader. Outside, Turtle Bazooka fires at the DenLiner, forcing the Owner to order a retreat. The Double Riders tell Kotaro, Momotaros and the boys to jump onboard while they handle Shocker Greeed. Still wanting to help the Double Riders, Naoki jumps off the DenLiner with Teddy following him before it heads back in time. On April 2, 2011, Shocker initiates a mass extermination of the remaining human race. As OOO continues to protect the slum area from the invading Shocker army, a heavily damaged DenLiner returns. Kotaro, Momotaros, Ankh and Mitsuru jump off before the DenLiner explodes. Eiji realizes that the DenLiner crew have failed in their mission. As Eiji and Kotaro are captured, Hina, Momotaros (reduced into a floating left arm), Ankh and the children make their escape. On their way to safety, they discover a time capsule containing Kamen Rider Scout uniforms and a letter from Naoki, telling them that after Shocker Greeed defeated the Double Riders, he and the Scouts became fugitives while Teddy died while protecting them. Surrounded by Shocker soldiers, Momotaros takes over Ankh's body and uses Teddy's dead Macheteddy form to keep the enemy busy while Hima and the children run off with the OOO Driver. Many humans are gathered at a plaza to bear witness to the crucified Eiji, Kotaro and Ankh as they are about to be executed by a firing squad. The children - now dressed as Kamen Rider Scouts - make an attempt to deliver the OOO Driver back to Eiji but are quickly apprehended before the Double Riders appear, revealing that the guilt-stricken scientists did not brainwash them while they pretended to serve Shocker until the time came to show their true colors. The human audience scrambles to revolt against Shocker and unchain Eiji, Kotaro and Ankh. Eiji changes into OOO, while Kotaro has Momotaros take over his body before changing into New Den-O - armed with the Momotarosword. Just as the four Riders are ounumbered, the playing field is changed with the sudden appearance of all of the Kamen Riders. The Owner appears out of the crowd, explaining that Riders will continue to exist as long as justice prevails. The DenLiner reappears and runs over General Black before Teddy is reunited with New Den-O while Momotaros and the other Imagin change into Den-O Climax Form. General Shadow attempts to escape the Riders, but is ambushed and destroyed by Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat. The Double Riders have a rematch with Shocker Greeed while the other Riders rush toward Great Leader. Shocker Greeed is destroyed by the Rider Double Kick before Ankh takes the Shocker Medal. When the Riders are overpowered by Great Leader's attacks, Ankh convinces OOO to use the Shocker Medal and an Imagin Medal from Momotaros in combination with the Taka Medal. With the three Medals, OOO changes into Tamashii Combo and destroys Great Leader with the Tamashii Bomber. The attack, however, unleashes Great Leader Colossus - the true form of Great Leader, who throws fireballs at the Riders and consumes the other Shocker leaders in an earthquake. The Riders are joined by Kamen Riders Birth, Zolda, Scissor, Todoroki, Zanki, Tiger, Leangle, Raia, Ouja, Odin, Knight, Chalice, TheBee, Ibuki, Garren, G3-X, Femme, Kaixa, Verde, Delta, Dark Kabuto, PunchHopper, Saga, Drake, Ryuga, Gai, Ixa, Accel, Gatack, Imperer, Diend, Zeronos, KickHopper, and Sasword to battle the new menace. All of the Riders jump into their motorcycles to execute the All Rider Break, destroying Great Leader Colossus once and for all. In the end, a middle-aged man in a white coat appears before Eiji, Kotaro, Momotaros, Teddy, Hina and the Scouts. He is revealed to be not only Naoki, but Mitsuru's father. He reveals that he married Nokko and became a Shocker scientist to prevent the brainwashing of the Double Riders. The heroes bid each other farewell before the DenLiner embarks on its next destination. Internet spin-off films Titled , the films total to 48 shorts that were released every Friday beginning March 11, 2011. Each webisode focuses on a Kamen Rider that matches a specific Zodiac sign and a blood type. There are eight different formats for the web movies: * : Urataros' segment. At the Cous Coussier restaurant, Eiji wants to marry Hina, so he asks her father for his blessing. However, Hina's father is General Shadow, who disapproves of vagabonds and unreliable people marrying his daughter. Eiji becomes the featured Kamen Rider to deal with the situation differently. * : Naoki is served lunch by Hina. Unfortunately, the meal consists mainly of bell peppers, which he hates. The featured Kamen Rider arrives at the restaurant to help make the meal more appetizing for Naoki. * : Kivat's segment. While looking at the movie posters for Let's Go Kamen Riders, Eiji and Ankh argue over who is more talented. The featured Kamen Rider arrives at the restaurant to calm down the duo with his personality. * : Sieg's segment. The featured Kamen Rider makes his speech at the First National Kamen Rider State of the Union Address in front of a crowd of Shocker grunts. There, he reveals a small trivia about himself, often arguing about a critical flaw in his series which leads to a blind rant before being dragged off the stage by Kamen Rider #1 (or Kamen Rider #2), Kamen Rider Den-O and Kamen Rider OOO. * : Kivat's segment. In a household with a "family" of Shocker grunts, the son gets an item based on the featured Kamen Rider's lucky charm and learns how to use it. * : Momotaros' segment. The featured Kamen Rider visits Cous Coussier, where Eiji and Hina must determine what his lucky food is. The meal prepared by Hina is always correct, as it also reflects the personality of the Kamen Rider. * : Kivat's segment. Ankh goes to the Cous Coussier's kitchen to satisfy his hunger for popsicles, but discovers that the popsicle box in the freezer is empty. Kivat then determines Ankh's lucky color based on the featured form of Kamen Rider Kuuga. The next scene has Ankh wearing the lucky color and grabbing a popsicle with a flavor of that color. * : Kivat's segment. The featured card-based Kamen Rider plays a game of poker with Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen Rider Chalice and General Shadow, but he has a bad hand. Using his own tactics, he must think of a way to win the round. Each webisode is alternatively hosted by Sieg, Momotaros, Kivat and Urataros. After each segment, the host explains the featured Kamen Rider's horoscope, determining which other Rider he is most compatible with and which one he is not, as well as which Riders are compatible with women of the webisode's specific Zodiac sign and blood type. The cast is Shu Watanabe, Ryosuke Miura, Riho Takada, Fumiki Yoshikawa, Toshihiko Seki, Kōji Yusa, Shin-ichiro Miki, Tomokazu Sugita, Hidekatsu Shibata, Mark Okita, Keisuke Kato, Hidenori Tokuyama, Hideo Ishikawa, Tōru Ōkawa, Kenji Nojima, Yasunori Matsumoto, Toru Omura, and Yoshimasa Tanno. Characters Kamen Riders (All Riders) Main characters Primary Riders |Philip/Shotaro Hidari |} Secondary Riders Allies *Hina Izumi *Ankh/Shingo Izumi *Den-Liner **Owner **Naomi **Taros ***Urataros ***Kintaros ***Ryutaros **Teddy *Kamen Rider Scouts **Mitsuru **Naoki **Nokko **Shigeru *The Man in White Allies of Justice Villains *Shocker (Gel-Shocker) **Great Leader of Shocker (Rock Great Leader) **General Black **Double Riders (brainwashed in alternate timeline) **Shocker Combatmen **Shocker kaijin ***Shocker Greeed ***Zanjioh ***Shiomaneking ***Ganikomol ***Ikadevil ***Garagaranda ***Poison Lizard Man ***Jaguarman ***Turtle Bazooka (Destron) ***Tiger-Roid (Badan Empire) **Geddon ***Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **Government of Darkness ***King Dark ***Apollo Geist **Delza Army ***General Shadow **Jin Dogma ***KomaThunder **Gorgom ***High Priest Darom ***Shadow Moon **Crisis Empire ***General Jark **Foundation ***Cyborg Soldier Level 2 **Neo Organism ***Doras **Fog Mother ***Garai **Gurongi ***N-Gamio-Zeda ***Ra-Dorudo-Gu ***Zu-Gooma-Gu ***Zu-Zain-Da ***Me-Garima-Ba **Lords ***El of the Water ***Pantheras Luteus ***Cetos Orcinus **Mirror Monsters ***GuldThunder ***Metalgelas ***Volcancer ***Deadlemur **Orphnoch ***Lobster Orphnoch ***Elephant Orphnoch ***Stag Beetle Orphnoch ***Octopus Orphnoch **Undead ***Artificial Undead ****Kerberos ***Eagle Undead ***Serpent Undead ***Tiger Undead ***Giraffa Undead **Makamou ***Douji & Hime of Bakegani **Worms ***Scorpio Worm ***Sectio Worm ***Cammarus Worm ***Subst Worm **Imagin ***Albinoleo Imagin ***Owl Imagin ***Scorpion Imagin ***Oct Imagin ***Mantis Imagin **Fangire ***Lion Fangire ***Crab Fangire **A.R. World Monsters ***Paradoxa Undead ***Tiger Orphnoch ***Schwarian **Dopants ***Museum ****Terror Dopant ***Utopia Dopant (Foundation X) ***T-Rex Dopant ***Triceratops Dopant ***Beast Dopant ***Hopper Dopant *Mole Imagin Gallery Ichigo (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider #1 Nigo (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider #2 V3 (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider V3 Riderman (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Riderman X (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider X Amazon (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Amazon Stronger (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Stronger Skyrider (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Skyrider Super-1 (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Super-1 ZX (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider ZX Black (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Black RX (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Black RX Shin (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Shin ZO (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider ZO J (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider J Kamen Rider Kuuga.jpg|Kamen Rider Kuuga Agito (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Agito Ryuki (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Ryuki Faiz (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz Blade (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Blade Hibiki (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Hibiki Kabuto (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto Den-O (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Kiva (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Kiva Decade (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Decade W (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Double OOO (Let's Go Kamen Rider).jpg|Kamen Rider OOO OOO New Den-O All Riders.jpg|Showa, Heisei & Neo-Heisei Riders Kikaider (Let's Go Kamen Rider).png|Kikaider Kikaider 01 (Let's Go Kamen Rider).png|Kikaider 01 Inazuman (Let's Go Kamen Rider).png|Inazuman Zubat (Let's Go Kamen Rider).png|Zubat LGKR - All Rider Break.png|All Rider Break Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros: *Kamen Rider Birth, Kikaider, Urataros, Ankh, Mole Imagin: *Kamen Rider New Den-O, Kikaider 01, Shocker Greeed, Mole Imagin: *Kintaros, Kamen Rider Black RX, Shadow Moon: *Ryutaros, Ikadevil: *Teddy, Kamen Rider New Den-O, Apollo Geist, Mole Imagin: *General Shadow: *Kamen Rider #1, Shocker Greeed: *Kamen Rider #2, Kamen Rider New Den-O, Great Leader of Shocker, Zanjioh: *General Jark, Momotaros (understudy), Shiomaneking, Zubat: * Rock Great Leader: *Great Leader of Shocker: *Inazuman, Ganikomoru, Mole Imagin, Shocker Combatman: *High Priest Darom, Ankh (understudy), Shocker Combatman: *High Priest Darom: *Zanjioh, Turtle Bazooka: Theme song * "Let's Go RiderKick 2011" ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls * *:The title "Let's Go Rider Kick 2011" is an homage to the original theme song of the Kamen Rider television series "Let's Go!! Rider Kick". The single was released on April 20, 2011. Medals Used *Core Medals used in this movie: **'Head '- Taka, Lion **'Arms' - Tora, Kujaku, Imagin **'Legs' - Batta, Cheetah, Condor, Shocker *Combos used in this movie: **Tatoba, Latorartar, Tajadol, Tamashii (movie-exclusive combo) Trivia *When the riders were about to form the All Rider Break, they formed the number 40 because it was the 40th anniversary of the franchise. *Inazuman, Kikader, Kikaider 01 and Zubat make a cameo in this film, this indicates the possibility that they exist in the same universe as the Kamen Riders. (Shotaro Ishinomori created the characters as well as Kamen Rider). *During the final battle with the Great Leader of Shocker, OOO is seen with Kamen Rider V3, another Rider that sports a "3" Motif. Whether or not that was intentional is unknown. *This is the first time in nearly 30 years where Ichigo and Nigo's orignal actors are seen reprising their roles, even though they still do not appear in their civilian forms. * It's Impossibles For OOO to use the Ratorata Combo when the Lion, And Cheetah Medals were taking by Kazari On Episode 19 The Red Medal, The Red Medal, The Detective, and Betrayal External links * Official website (Japanese) * [http://www.toei.co.jp/movie/details/1194117_951.html Let's Go Kamen Riders] at Toei (Japanese) Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers